The School for Good and Evil 3
by Avis Opal Venyir
Summary: The third book in the series. There actually is a third book, due to release sometime in 2015. Here's my version. Updates twice/thrice a week. I'll try to update more than that. Features the same characters (no OCs) and does it's best to answer anything left unanswered in the series. Rated T because that's the safest choice.
1. Chapter 1

Tedros had never been outside of the Woods before.

But now, as he gazed upon the homes and shops of Gavaldon, some of which were still in repair, from the top of Graves Hill, he was confident he would never step foot inside it ever again. Never return to Camelot again. He still wasn't very sure how to feel about all this. Wasn't sure what to do.

Just two days ago, he and Agatha had been swept out of the Woods and into Gavaldon, at the foot of Graves Hill. None of the villagers had yet to notice, Agatha had made sure of that. The two of them had been hiding in her house ever since they had arrived and her mother, Callis, had kept the secret, shedding tears when she saw Agatha standing on the porch. Tedros had been ushered in with only a raised eyebrow and had been given a bed in an old-closet-turned-guest-room.

The hours had passed in a blur, empty and quiet. They had their ending, but was it happy? Tedros didn't know.

As he sat in his new room, he wondered what it was like now in Camelot. In fact, he thought of home almost all the time. He didn't tell Agatha, he didn't want her to worry or blame herself. This was, after all, what he had wanted. He just never expected it to be this way.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Tedros?" Agatha called.

"Come in," he replied. "Sit." She sat next to him, holding his hand. She didn't look the way she used to. Now her hair had lengthened and appeared smooth instead of greasy, her cheeks no longer sunken and her eyes doe-like. She wore new clothes, too. They were still made of the same rough black cloth, just not as shapeless.

She reached out to brush a lock of hair from his face.

"I think we should tell the villagers we're here." she announced, her voice gentle. "Sophie's father deserves the truth and we can't hide in here forever."

Tedros stared at her for a while, making a decision. He brought her closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, we'll go when you're ready."

"Now, Tedros. We should go now." her voice broke. "I might change my mind." She got off the bed, bringing Tedros with her. They walked, hand in hand, down the creaky steps and out the door. Callis was asleep upstairs. The sun was high in the sky and the heat beat down on the two of them. Tedros' long-sleeved white shirt and long pants sticking to his skin. They reached the bottom of Graves Hill where people bustled about, busy doing whatever needed to be done.

There was a collective gasp from the villagers who had spotted them. No matter how different she looked, the people of Gavaldon still recognised Agatha.

Sophie's father burst from the crowd that had gathered.

"Agatha? Where's Sophie? Is she safe?" he demanded. "Where is she, Agatha?" He was looked like he hadn't slept since Agatha and Sophie had gone missing again, his face unshaven and his eyes bloodshot. Agatha felt dizzy. She steadied herself, angry that she was about to faint. She couldn't. Not now.

She broke his gaze and looked at the villagers. She felt Tedros squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Sophie..." she faltered. "Sophie won't be coming back."

"How did you get back?" shouted some of the others. "And who is that boy with you? What happened to you and Sophie?"

She turned to face Tedros. They shared knowing looks. "We're telling them the truth." he whispered."They deserve to know."

"They do." Agatha responded. They turned away from each other. Tedros stepped forward, hand still holding Agatha's.

And they told them everything that happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan stared mutely at Agatha. "You promised to keep my daughter safe." he said, his voice hoarse. Agatha looked away, ashamed.

"And I tried." she said. "I'm so sorry." Stefan sighed, hanging his head and looked at his feet.

The other villagers had stood quietly after she and Tedros had recalled all that happened in the School. They didn't know how to respond. Agatha had edited the part where the Elders had tried to kill Sophie, for reasons quite obvious to her. There was a heavy silence that blanketed the whole of Gavaldon. Everyone had stopped to hear what Agatha had to say and not one knew how to react. So Sophie was the witch and Agatha was the princess. That was a surprise.

The sun was beginning to set when the two were done with their tale. Stefan had pulled Agatha aside to talk to her. While Tedros was asked question after question from the villagers. Worried parents of past students asked after their missing children, hoping they would one day return while others wondered about the School and were there any other villages like theirs?

Agatha backed away from Stefan. She should give him time to think. She walked over to Tedros sitting on a tree stump and staring into space. She knelt down in front of him, tilting his chin up to meet her gaze.

"Agatha?" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We stay. Here, in Gavaldon. We'll make things work."_  
_

"Am I ever seeing Camelot again, you think?"

Agatha held Tedros in her arms. "I don't know. I really don't."

Tedros didn't reply. He hugged Agatha back, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Agatha."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for it being short. Will return with a longer one.


	3. Chapter 3

_The boy wailed in his mother's arms. _

_"Sshhh." she hushed, stroking his head. "I'll be back soon." _

_"Promise?" the boy sniffled._

_"I promise." She kissed her son on his forehead and said goodbye. She stepped out of the cottage and turned towards the two castles. The forest was quiet, the silence broken only by the occasional animal. She missed her home already. But she would return soon. She was sure of it._

_A red butterfly, unnoticeable even among the blue of the Woods, fluttered past the woman and into the waiting palms of another._

* * *

_"I'll be back soon, I promise."_

The boy woke with a start. He was having dreams again. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. There was no way he was going to sleep again after a dream like that. He got dressed, wiping the seat away from his forehead. The sun had yet to rise and the Woods was chilly.

The boy stepped out, hugging his coat close to his body. He walked quickly, a bag in his hand. Every half-an-hour he paused, gathering dew in his flask. There might not be any water for miles and he might be walking for quite some time. He clipped the flask to his belt.

In his bag he carried a set of clothes identical to the one he now wore, an empty leather pouch, and a thick book with a worn cover. It was all he needed.

The boy stopped in his tracks. He had found what he was looking for.


	4. Chapter 4 edited

Agatha stared down at Reaper as he tried to claw at her. "Stop it, Reaper. It's me."

He hissed, spitting a ball of fur at her feet. A month had passed since she had returned to Gavaldon. She and Tedros now lived their Ever After, a happy ending. Or at least, as happy as it could be.

"Don't be difficult." Agatha scolded, trying to pick him up. "Am I some stranger who's come to tie your hair in braids?"

"I don't think he likes you anymore." sighed her mother from the porch. Reaper darted away from Agatha and into Callis' arms. Agatha stood up and walked back to the house, defeated. "Listen, Agatha, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Stefan. And your father. I think you need to know."

"Say it, then."

"Come closer. I don't want anyone to hear us."

Agatha obeyed, wondering what it was that was so secret. She never forgot what her mother had said about 'it being the hardest on Stefan' and now she was getting an answer. For a moment, she briefly wondered what it had to do with her father. She brushed the thought away. Maybe they were unrelated. She paused next to her mother.

"Okay, I'm ready for whatever needs to be said."

"You...and Sophie are..."

"Me and Sophie what?"

"Are sisters. In a sense."

Agatha choked on her spit. "WHAT? How?"

"Your father was a prince. Just like yours."

"Explain." Agatha hissed.

"Sophie's mother was a princess from the School and your father was her prince. Their names were Annabelle and Casper. After they graduated, they lived in Gavaldon. But things got bad between them and they both had affairs. None of the villagers knew, though. They didn't know anything at all about it. Sophie is the daughter of Stefan and Annabelle."

"My father was Casper."

"Yes."

Agatha was shocked. All this time. And she didn't even think it was possible. Sophie and her...related in such a way.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"I didn't think you were ready to hear it." Callis sighed.

Agatha left, stepping inside. Tedros was in the kitchen, cleaning the dirt from the tabletop, too busy to notice her. His shirt was unlaced and his sleeves were rolled up. Sunlight hit his chest and brightened his tanned skin.

"Mmm..." said Agatha, causing Tedros to look up at her, tilting his head to one side.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Agatha blushed and turned away.

"Uh...nothing. Do what you were doing. I was just..."

"Admiring me?" he wagged his eyebrows.

She gasped. "You did that on purpose." she accused.

Tedros laughed and wrapped an arm around Agatha. She smiled and leaned into him. He burst out laughing.

"A-Agatha. St-stop. It tickles." His face was pink from laughter or lack of oxygen, she wasn't sure. She stopped, her arms returning to her sides. She tiptoed and kissed Tedros on the cheek, holding on to his hand. They stood there like that for a while, not moving.

"I have dinner to make." Callis interrupted. The two broke away and went to the table by the stairs.

It was dark by the time the three had finished eating. A full moon hung in the sky, bloated and bright. The air outside was warm and light. It was a nice night, perfect for walking in.

Agatha and Tedros sat under the blanket of midnight coloured sky and shining stars. Their fingers laced together. Tedros rested his head on Agatha's shoulders. They both felt happier than they ever remembered. It felt as if the y could stay that way forever.

A bird called from the sky.

Tedros looked up and gasped.

It was a stymph. He felt sick. Agatha looked up, too. She didn't make a sound. The silence was ear-splitting, broken by the sound of the stymph calling at them. Then Agatha spoke.

"Looks like we're going back to the Woods."


	5. Chapter 5

Far off in the distance, a pair of bright green eyes watched as a throng of people milled about, laughing and chatting. No one looked older than a student and that was because the schools that were once for Good and Evil had now become the School for the Young and the Old. Everything stayed the same for those in Young. However, the other castle had changed quite a bit. It was a medieval castle now, made of stone and no longer so unpleasant, save for the lack of natural light and the slight smell of mildew.

The owner of the eyes drew a curtain down across the view and turned to face the inside of the tower. A cry of surprise echoed off the walls.

The storybook had come back, and so had the Storian.

* * *

The stymph had refused to pick them up. Instead, it had dropped a small stone box, only big enough to contain the letter that lay within. It read:

_Danger ahead. Stay away. Come only when called.  
-C.D._

Agatha stared long and hard at the letter. After a while, she tore her gaze away from the words and gazed at a spot in front of her.

"Agatha?" Tedros asked. Agatha did not reply. Swinging her arm as hard as she could, she threw the letter at her feet and began to stomp on it, cursing at every breath. Tedros stood there, unsure what to do. He wanted to stop her, but figured she should let it out. She would stop when she was tired.

But she didn't. Not exactly. She had taken to ripping apart the sheet with her teeth instead, which was not any better.

Agatha sighed in frustration. "We wait." she said.

"What's happened?" Tedros asked, cautious.

"Dunno." she said with a shrug.

"Guess we stay here, then."

"I suppose so."

"Let's make the most of it."

* * *

Aric rubbed his eyes, exhaustion clouding his vision. Wait. No. Not exhaustion. Just hair.

Hair?

A boy, a few years younger than him, kneeled beside him, his face uncomfortably close. His bangs fell into Aric's eyes, causing him to tear a bit from the pain.

"Who're you?" he snapped, irritated. He pushed the boy's face away.

"Do you know my mothe- Lesso?" asked the boy, his eyes wide and his voice hoarse. He shook Aric by the shoulders several times. His grip was sweaty and tight and his shaking was so hard, Aric nearly felt his neck snap in two.

"What makes you think so? I wouldn't help you." he growled.

The boy pressed a dagger to his throat.

"But you know how I could get to her." he whispered, pointing in the direction of the School gates which Aric and the boy were several miles away from. Aric stared at the blade. A few drops of blood had begun to well from the wound the knife left behind.

"Alright. But you leave me alone after."


End file.
